crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff is Here
Ok... well basically, some real scary shit has been happening lately and i just have to say, this is one moment i will never forget. Once i was out and about in the city in my car and there was a lorry in front of me. a midget walked out and got angry at me and he shouted you little fucker! you didnt remember to pay for your patrol! I then made sure my car was at top speed and my car just drifted away like a bullet. The police didnt catch me luckily. After that i was stuck on the street and i saw a group of teens wearing hoodies. there was one with a big black beard and a yellow hoody who kept getting drunk and he mumbled i like the freshness of cola diet yes, it was fucking creepy. Then there was the other guy who had a red sweater and a white theatre mask on and he screamed FUCK THE POLICE JUST FUCK YOU AND GET AWAY I think he was mental because there was no police near. The other one was wearing a stripy grey and red sweater and he had a fucking weird messed up face and long white hair and he yelled I THINK THE NEW WAR IS COMING.... ON MOVIE!' the other person had a blue hoodie and he was sobbing random sounds and he had a fucked up face, again, and he when he calmed down he was yelling stuff like ''Oh yeah! fuck you-oh fuck you-oh! And there were too more, one had long brown hair and a dark grey hoodie and he couldnt talk, he just mumbled a few sounds. and the last one was wearing a white hoodie, i couldnt see their face because they had their head down but he had a fucking messed up laugh and he said My god! did you see the deaf football last night! once he turned his head up i was like.............. FUCK THE GOD! IS THAT JEFF THE KILLER, OH MY FUCKING GOD I GOTTA MOVE! It was him, he had a pale droopy face with a big red mouth and little eyes and the long black hair... but i hid deep in the car so he couldnt find me because i wanted to stay watching, they were like all new too eachother and they said their named.'' The guy with the blue hoodie said '' my name is fucking jeremy'' and the yellow hooded guy said hi jeff, i need a new canibis growth pot I drove my self home and i got a light knock on the door. it was the gang, jeff was the lead man and he whispered to me in my ear '' make sure you get some sleep because i might want to kill someone'' I pulled out my rifle, and got him. Thank fuck thats out the way, so i slammed the door shut, none good get in because they were all retarded or drunk. Now... back to normal... hey i didnt remember putting on brown pants today........ Credits go to: 9blobfish9